Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch
From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch (2013) Poster Contact the Show Creators on IMDbPro » More at IMDbPro » Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch (2013– ) TV Series | TV-Y7 | 22 min | Animation, Comedy, Family Stars: Ashley Tisdale, Tabitha St. Germain, Kathleen Barr | See full cast and crew » Title: Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch Genre Fantasy-comedy Created by Dan DeCarlo George Gladir Developed by Pamela Hickey Dennys McCoy Written by Dean Batali Dan Wicksman Nuria Wicksman Pamela Hickey Dennys McCoy Darren Jones Directed by Trevor Wall (Pilot) Voices of Ashley Tisdale Ian James Corlett Tabitha St. Germain Erin Mathews Maryke Hendrikse Kathleen Barr Matthew Erickson Composer(s) Noam Kaniel Nicholas Varley Country of origin United States Original language(s) English No. of seasons 1 No. of episodes 26 Production Producer(s) Jeffery St. Ours Production company(s) Archie Comics MoonScoop DSK Group India1 Laughing Lion1 Telegael Teoranta1 Release Original channel Hub Network Original release October 12, 2013 – June 7, 2014 Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch is a 3-D computer-animated American television series on Hub Network based on the Archie Comics character Sabrina the Teenage Witch. The series was developed by Pamela Hickey and Dennys McCoy and was acquired by Hub Network on October 1, 2012.2 The series was originally intended for a summer 2013 release but was delayed to fall 2013.1 Contents hide 1 Premise 2 Cast 3 Episodes 4 References 5 External links Premiseedit The series tells the story of a young blonde-haired teenager named Sabrina. Since she was born half witch and half human, she lives a double life as a normal high school student and the other as a sorceress-in-training in the magical world. Once her two worlds collide, Sabrina is the only one who has the ability to battle her enemies while attempting to maintain her secret identity as a witch from all of the humans around her. Unlike previous versions, Sabrina is shown to be a witch princess; destined to rule all of the magical world one day as queen. A black cat Salem is a spy sent by Enchantra to make Sabrina's life in the human world unbearable enough to live in the witch world permanently in order for Enchantra to drain Sabrina of her great magical powers to become the strongest and most feared sorceress in all of Witch World. Castedit Ashley Tisdale as Sabrina Spellman Ian James Corlett as Salem/Professor Geist3 Tabitha St. Germain as Hilda Spellman4/Veralupa Erin Mathews as Zelda Spellman4/Jessie Maryke Hendrikse as Amy/Londa4 Kathleen Barr as Enchantra/Tiffany Titan/Zanda4 Matthew Erickson as Harvey Kinkle4 Andrew Francis as Ambrose James Higuchi as Shinji David A. Kaye as Jim Jamie Leipert (uncredited) as Spugent5 Rebecca Shoichet as Spella Series Directed by Trevor Wall ... (17 episodes, 2013-2014) Series Writing Credits Sylvie Barro Morincome ... (1 episode, 2014) Dean Batali ... (8 episodes, 2013-2014) Dan DeCarlo ... (unknown episodes) George Gladir ... (unknown episodes) Benoit Grenier ... (4 episodes, 2014) Jimmy Hibbert ... (1 episode, 2014) Pamela Hickey ... (9 episodes, 2013-2014) Darren Jones ... (2 episodes, 2013-2014) Sandrine Laprevotte ... (1 episode, 2014) Peter Lawrence ... (1 episode, 2013) Maud Loisillier ... (1 episode, 2014) Dennys McCoy ... (3 episodes, 2013) Robin Stein ... (1 episode, 2013) Alastair Swinnerton ... (2 episodes, 2013-2014) Dan Wicksman ... (7 episodes, 2013-2014) Nuria Wicksman ... (7 episodes, 2013-2014) Series Cast Ashley Tisdale Ashley Tisdale ... Sabrina Spellman (26 episodes, 2013-2014) Tabitha St. Germain Tabitha St. Germain ... Hilda Spellman / ... (26 episodes, 2013-2014) Kathleen Barr Kathleen Barr ... Enchantra / ... (25 episodes, 2013-2014) Erin Mathews Erin Mathews ... Zelda Spellman / ... (25 episodes, 2013-2014) Ian James Corlett Ian James Corlett ... Salem / ... (24 episodes, 2013-2014) James Higuchi James Higuchi ... Shinji / ... (20 episodes, 2013-2014) Maryke Hendrikse Maryke Hendrikse ... Amy / ... (19 episodes, 2013-2014) David Kaye David Kaye ... Jim (18 episodes, 2013-2014) Andrew Francis Andrew Francis ... Ambrose / ... (16 episodes, 2013-2014) Matthew Erickson Matthew Erickson ... Harvey Kinkle / ... (16 episodes, 2013-2014) Rebecca Shoichet Rebecca Shoichet ... Spella (1 episode, 2014) Series Produced by Nicolas Atlan ... executive producer (22 episodes, 2013-2014) Paul Cummins ... executive producer (22 episodes, 2013-2014) Christophe di Sabatino ... executive producer (22 episodes, 2013-2014) Jon Goldwater ... executive producer (22 episodes, 2013-2014) D.S. Kulkarni ... executive producer / producer (22 episodes, 2013-2014) Satyajeet Kumar ... executive producer (22 episodes, 2013-2014) David Uslan ... executive producer (22 episodes, 2013-2014) Mike Young ... executive producer (22 episodes, 2013-2014) Jeffery St. Ours ... associate producer (21 episodes, 2013-2014) Liz Young ... supervising producer (21 episodes, 2013-2014) Siobhan Ní Ghadhra ... producer: telegael (17 episodes, 2013-2014) Srikanth Pottekula ... executive producer: laughing lion (17 episodes, 2013-2014) Series Music by Noam Kaniel ... (16 episodes, 2013-2014) Nicholas Varley ... (16 episodes, 2013-2014) Series Film Editing by Richard Finn ... (15 episodes, 2013-2014) Series Casting By Cindy Akers ... (15 episodes, 2013-2014) Series Production Management Enda Boner ... post-production supervisor: telegael (16 episodes, 2013-2014) Vinay Kumar ... production manager: laughing lion (16 episodes, 2013-2014) Sistla Rajani Sankar ... production manager: laughing lion (16 episodes, 2013-2014) Sandeep Kumar Sharma ... production manager: laughing lion (16 episodes, 2013-2014) Carolyn McKenna ... post production manager: telegael (15 episodes, 2013-2014) Christophe Mare ... production supervisor (14 episodes, 2013-2014) Series Art Department Florian Ferrier ... storyboard supervisor (14 episodes, 2013-2014) Yvonne Hennessy ... design supervisor (14 episodes, 2013-2014) Evgeni Koleva ... main title illustrator (14 episodes, 2013-2014) Rouja Koleva ... main title illustrator (14 episodes, 2013-2014) Stan Lim ... main title illustrator (14 episodes, 2013-2014) Edouard David ... prop designer (13 episodes, 2013-2014) Catherine Helmer ... prop designer (13 episodes, 2013-2014) Raphael Olle Cervera ... prop designer (12 episodes, 2013-2014) Nicolas Meneteau ... prop designer (12 episodes, 2013-2014) Benoit Milhorat ... assistant storyboard artist / storyboard artist (7 episodes, 2013-2014) Elisavet Armaou ... assistant storyboard artist (6 episodes, 2013-2014) Tatiana Barbesolle ... assistant storyboard artist (6 episodes, 2013-2014) Farouk Cherfi ... assistant storyboard artist (6 episodes, 2013-2014) Sophie Moulin ... assistant storyboard artist (6 episodes, 2013-2014) Christophe Ollivier ... assistant storyboard artist (6 episodes, 2013-2014) Erick Remy ... assistant storyboard artist (6 episodes, 2013-2014) Fabrice Teeluckdharry ... assistant storyboard artist (6 episodes, 2013-2014) Riyaz Sayed ... layouts / lip sync artist (5 episodes, 2013-2014) Kelly Hobby-Bishop ... assistant storyboard artist (3 episodes, 2013-2014) Mark Maxey ... assistant storyboard artist (3 episodes, 2013) Gary Hurst ... storyboard artist (3 episodes, 2014) Mireia Serra ... assistant storyboard artist / storyboard (2 episodes, 2013-2014) Thierry Ferrachat ... storyboard artist (2 episodes, 2013) Emmanuel Perez ... storyboard (2 episodes, 2013) Moran Caouissin ... storyboard (1 episode, 2013) Jean-Yves Gaubert ... storyboard artist (1 episode, 2013) Laurent Bru ... storyboard (1 episode, 2014) Fabrice Carron ... storyboard (1 episode, 2014) Jeff Gordon ... storyboard artist (1 episode, 2014) Martial Harivel ... storyboard (1 episode, 2014) Christof Lefebure ... storyboard (1 episode, 2014) Christian Lignan ... storyboard artist (1 episode, 2014) Series Sound Department Mark Angly ... recording engineer (15 episodes, 2013-2014) Diana Gage ... sound production manager (15 episodes, 2013-2014) Trevor McCormack ... sound effects editor (15 episodes, 2013-2014) Ciaran O'Tuairisc ... head of post-production sound: telegael (15 episodes, 2013-2014) Marc Schmidt ... project coordinator (15 episodes, 2013-2014) Derek Simpson ... recording engineer (15 episodes, 2013-2014) Paul Rowland ... sound re-recording mixer (14 episodes, 2013-2014) Mark Mercado ... sound engineer (11 episodes, 2013-2014) Jamie Leipert ... sound effects editor (10 episodes, 2013-2014) Graham Patterson ... sound effects editor (10 episodes, 2013-2014) Oonagh McFall ... sound effects editor (5 episodes, 2013) Cormac Walsh ... sound effects editor (5 episodes, 2013) Giuliano Pizzulo ... sound engineer (4 episodes, 2013-2014) Series Special Effects by Eoghan O'Riada ... special effects director (14 episodes, 2013-2014) Series Visual Effects by Mahesh Kodali ... matte painting / surfacing / surfacing artist (14 episodes, 2013-2014) Anand K. Singh ... rigging lead (14 episodes, 2013-2014) Rajesh Babu ... rigging lead (13 episodes, 2013-2014) Om Prakash Thamke ... texturing (13 episodes, 2013-2014) Sathish Kumar ... rigging lead (12 episodes, 2013-2014) G. Madan ... visual effects supervisor (10 episodes, 2013-2014) Bakka Mahender ... cloth simulation / fur artist (10 episodes, 2013-2014) K. Srinath Reddy ... cloth simulation / fur artist (10 episodes, 2013-2014) Abhishek Sarkar ... lighting and rendering (10 episodes, 2013-2014) Surojit Dey ... lighting and rendering (7 episodes, 2013-2014) Balarma Krishna ... lighting and rendering (7 episodes, 2013-2014) G. Pavan Kumar ... texturing (7 episodes, 2013-2014) Venu Madhav ... lighting and rendering (7 episodes, 2013-2014) Raju Bhupatjiraju Narashimha ... lighting and rendering (7 episodes, 2013-2014) A. Pavan Kumar ... cloth simulation / fur artist (1 episode, 2014) Roja Ratnamambra ... texturing (1 episode, 2014) Series Camera and Electrical Department Jamie Cammon ... camera operator (22 episodes, 2013-2014) Series Animation Department Flavio Mandriola ... animator: opening sequence / main title animator (18 episodes, 2013-2014) Manny Mazaira ... animator: opening sequence / main title animator (18 episodes, 2013-2014) Audrey-Anne Bazard ... background color (14 episodes, 2013-2014) Ben Berkman ... animatic editor: live action (14 episodes, 2013-2014) Stephane Brillon ... background color (14 episodes, 2013-2014) Raphael Olle Cervera ... character designer (14 episodes, 2013-2014) Edouard David ... character designer (14 episodes, 2013-2014) Nolwenn Feliot ... background color (14 episodes, 2013-2014) Shaun Gallagher ... character designer: telegael (14 episodes, 2013-2014) Diarmaid Hanly ... character designer: telegael (14 episodes, 2013-2014) Catherine Helmer ... character designer (14 episodes, 2013-2014) John McGuinness ... character designer: telegael (14 episodes, 2013-2014) Nicolas Meneteau ... character designer (14 episodes, 2013-2014) John Peavoy ... character designer: telegael (14 episodes, 2013-2014) Patrick Rabbette ... character designer: telegael (14 episodes, 2013-2014) Elodie Remy ... background designer (14 episodes, 2013-2014) Trevor Wall ... main character designer (14 episodes, 2013-2014) Stan Lim ... main title animator / main title design director (13 episodes, 2013-2014) Tim Santos ... main title animator (13 episodes, 2013-2014) Shyamal Guria ... character model supervisor (11 episodes, 2013-2014) Abhilash Raj ... character model supervisor (11 episodes, 2013-2014) Javed Siddiqui ... character model supervisor (11 episodes, 2013-2014) Srinivas Reddy ... animation supervisor (10 episodes, 2013-2014) Riyaz Sayed ... lip sync artist (10 episodes, 2013-2014) Gregory Doazan ... animatic editor (8 episodes, 2013-2014) Nagesh Babu Kattamuri ... animation supervisor (8 episodes, 2013-2014) Florent Picard ... animatic editor (8 episodes, 2013-2014) Sharath Chandra Babu ... animation supervisor (7 episodes, 2013-2014) Ben Choo ... animatic editor (6 episodes, 2013-2014) Kelly Hobby-Bishop ... storyboard revisionist (5 episodes, 2013-2014) Series Casting Department Randi Riediger ... casting coordinator (14 episodes, 2013-2014) Series Editorial Department Gina Lepore ... post-production coordinator (20 episodes, 2013-2014) Ciaran Dorrian ... video-tape engineer (15 episodes, 2013-2014) Richard Finn ... director of post-production (15 episodes, 2013-2014) Brian O'Corrbui ... on-line editor (15 episodes, 2013-2014) Ciaran O'Toole ... video-tape engineer (15 episodes, 2013-2014) Damien Audion ... animatic editor (8 episodes, 2013-2014) Xavier Gatineau ... animatic editor (8 episodes, 2013-2014) Anais Vincent ... animatic editor (8 episodes, 2013-2014) Series Music Department Bridgette Hammers ... lead vocals (16 episodes, 2013-2014) Noam Kaniel ... background vocals / composer: opening theme song (16 episodes, 2013-2014) Nicholas Varley ... composer: opening theme song (15 episodes, 2013-2014) Series Other crew Charles Adler ... voice director: usa (26 episodes, 2013-2014) Cindy Akers ... voice director: canada (15 episodes, 2013-2014) Vijay Bhaskar ... it networks & system administration (15 episodes, 2013-2014) Christophe Bourdil ... finance/accounting (15 episodes, 2013-2014) Romain Chatillon ... network engineer (15 episodes, 2013-2014) Marie Courquin ... legal department (15 episodes, 2013-2014) Patrick Coy ... director of technology (15 episodes, 2013-2014) Brigitte David ... assistant manager: antefilms studio / assistant manager (15 episodes, 2013-2014) Lina Dos Santos ... finance/accounting (15 episodes, 2013-2014) Nadége Ducloux ... production assistant (15 episodes, 2013-2014) Megan Evans ... character performance artist (15 episodes, 2013-2014) Vishwanath Goud ... production assistant: laughing lion (15 episodes, 2013-2014) Lysiane Jollivet ... production assistant (15 episodes, 2013-2014) Kelly Kidwell ... assistant to the producers (15 episodes, 2013-2014) Melissa Mabie ... production coordinator / character performance artist (15 episodes, 2013-2014) Corinne Mat ... finance/accounting (15 episodes, 2013-2014) Frederic Mondolfo ... legal department (15 episodes, 2013-2014) Áine Ní Chualáin ... business and legal affairs: telegael (15 episodes, 2013-2014) Mary Parkinson ... director of business affairs (15 episodes, 2013-2014) Liz Quirke ... production coordinator (15 episodes, 2013-2014) Vishnu Kanth Reddy ... it networks & system administration (15 episodes, 2013-2014) Damien Rigolet ... production assistant (15 episodes, 2013-2014) Steve Rosen ... cfo / executive vice president (15 episodes, 2013-2014) Nicolas Ruedy ... production coordinator (15 episodes, 2013-2014) Béatrice Scholl ... finance/accounting (15 episodes, 2013-2014) Narsimha Varma ... it networks & system administration (15 episodes, 2013-2014) G. Venkatesham ... production assistant: laughing lion (15 episodes, 2013-2014) Heidi Vu ... production accountant (15 episodes, 2013-2014) Sai Bhaskara ... production assistant: laughing lion (14 episodes, 2013-2014) Erin Rae Miller ... character performance artist (13 episodes, 2013-2014) Randi Riediger ... talent coordinator (13 episodes, 2013-2014) Khalilah Dobose ... character performance artist (12 episodes, 2013-2014) David Columbo ... character performance artist (11 episodes, 2013-2014) Jesse Goldwater ... character performance artist (11 episodes, 2013-2014) Praveen Parasnis ... production team: DSK Entertainment (10 episodes, 2013-2014) Amol Purandare ... production team: DSK Entertainment (10 episodes, 2013-2014) Vinay Kumar ... production team: DSK Entertainment (9 episodes, 2013-2014) Dennys McCoy ... co-story editor (9 episodes, 2013-2014) Pete Young ... character performance director (8 episodes, 2013-2014) Jay Benton ... character performance director (7 episodes, 2013-2014) Kelly Ward ... voice director (1 episode, 2013) Shannon McKain ... character performance artist (1 episode, 2014) Arnie Pantoja ... character performance artist (1 episode, 2014) Series Thanks Jayaram Chigurupati ... special thanks (13 episodes, 2013-2014) Bhanu Prasad Kondapalli ... special thanks (13 episodes, 2013-2014) Raghu Vasu ... special thanks (13 episodes, 2013-2014) Jay Chigrupti ... special thanks (7 episodes, 2013-2014) H.D. Kulkarna ... special thanks (3 episodes, 2013-2014) . See also This is a detailed list of all of the episodes of ''Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch ''and from all seasons of the series. Season One: Episodes 1-26Edit #'Dances with Werewolves ' #'Scream It with Flowers ' #'Ice Giant for Tea ' #'Shock Rock ' #'No Time ' #'Faking Up is Hard to Do ' #'Hic! Hic! Boom! ' #'Best Friends Fighting' #'Return of the Werewolf ' #'Creatures and Caves ' #'See No Sabrina, Hear No Sabrina ' #'Hurry Scurry ' #'Ultra-Stitious' #'Sabrina the Troll Princess' #'Baby-Witching ' #'Night Pests ' #'A Renewed Sense of Magic' #'Super-brina!' #'Home Sweet Home' #'Now You See It...' #'No More Magic' #'What a Ride!' #'Who Let the Cat Out?' #'Chariots of Fear' #'Careful What You Witch For!' #'Spella' Season Two: Episodes 27-52 Edit #A Dog's Life #'Unknown' #'Unknown' #'Unknown' #'Unknown' #'Unknown' #'Unknown' #'Unknown' #'Unknown' #'Unknown' #'Unknown' #'Unknown' #'Unknown' #'unknown' #'Unknown' #'unknown' #'Unknown' #'Unknown' #'Unknown' #'Unknown' #'Unknown' #'Unknown' #'Unknown' #'Unknown' #'Unknown' #'Unknown' Season Three: Episodes 53-78Edit #'Unknown' #'Unknown' #'Unknown' #'Unknown' #'Unknown' #'Unknown' #'Unknown' #'Unknown' #'Unknown' #'Unknown' #'Unknown' #'Unknown' #'Unknown' #'Unknown' #'Unknown' #'Unknown' #'Unknown' #'Unknown' #'Unknown' #'Unknown' #'Unknown' #'Unknown' #'Unknown' #'Unknown' #'Unknown' #'Unknown' Category:Sabrina Category:Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch/Pages Category:Episodes Category:MediaMass Category:Ashley Tisdale Category:Kathleen Barr Category:Tabitha St. Germain Category:Ian James Corlett Category:Bridgette Hammers Category:Part Of Justin's Favorite Show Category:Justin's Favorite Witch Category:Noam Kaniel Category:Nicholas Varley Category:Charlie Adler Category:Andrew Francis Category:Kathleen Barr/Shows Category:Ashley Tisdale/Shows Category:Tabitha St. Germain/Shows Category:Ian James Corlett/Shows Category:Bridgette Hammers/Shows Category:Jennifer Hale Category:Jennifer Hale/Shows Category:Noam Kaniel/Shows Category:Nicholas Varley/Shows Category:Charlie Adler/Shows Category:Andrew Francis/Shows Category:Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch